


color coded

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversaries, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan's not the only one who takes notes.





	color coded

There are a lot of things Virgil appreciates about his boyfriend.

How his hair sticks up in the back, no matter how sternly he tries to tame it (until he throws down the comb and gives up with a strangled huff, and Virgil has to come and slick it down with gel, only for the gel to wear off from Logan's repeated tugging). How he adjusts his glasses, tweezing them from the side and delicately pushing them up his nose. His smile, which creeps in slowly and blooms across his face like a shy and fragile blossom. His eyes, which are a darker brown than Virgil's own, with hints of gold and green in their depths.

How hard he works at his job. He's impressively dedicated, in ways that Virgil knows he can't be (if _he_ became that dedicated, Thomas would never know a moment's rest again). How he color codes his planner, how tidy his script is. How it devolves into sprawling and messy letters when he's tired and how he always tries to hide it from the others, because he doesn't want them to know that fatigue affects him that badly. How he claims to like black coffee but secretly dumps creamer and sugar into every cup before anyone but Virgil can see. His caffeine addiction rivals Virgil's own, no matter how much he tries to lecture Virgil on the benefits of little caffeine and water intake.

He knows that the misuse of the word 'infinitesimal' _still_ bothers Logan, and that's why he had a quiet word with Patton one day about teasing him. The moral side had been appropriately horrified to learn that it was no longer harmless fun and never brought it up again. If Logan notices, he doesn't say, but Virgil notices his shoulders ease when he's in the same room as Patton and the others, like he's no longer tensing himself in preparation for the worst.

He appreciates just how much Logan loves Crofter's and how much it embarrasses him. He likes to take Logan new jars of different flavors, knowing that Logan keeps a toaster and a never-ending supply of fresh bread in one corner of his room, along with his own coffeemaker. (He still makes Logan come downstairs for meals). He loves when Logan kisses him and his lips are sticky and a bit too sweet. His hugs are always precise and just the right measure of comfort that Virgil needs, at any given moment.

Logan loves the stars. Anyone could understand that if they spent ten minutes in Logan's room, but Virgil quietly loves spending evenings sprawled on the bed next to him, listening to him talk about this or that constellation, turning his ceiling into the nighttime sky and losing himself in the ether.

There are a lot of things Virgil loves about Logan "Logic" Sanders and that's why, for their anniversary, he's been working on a chart. A color-coded chart, with labels and everything, written out in Virgil's jagged script. _He'll hate it,_ Virgil tries to convince himself, but he hopes that he won't. If it were anyone else, a chart would be...weird. But it's _Logan_.

He knocks on Logan's door, just a shade harder than necessary, trembling from the force of his nerves.

"Virgil," Logan greets, the smile on his lips slightly wilting when he sees the panicked state his boyfriend is in. "Virge, what's wrong?"

"I- you- Here," Virgil blurts out, thrusting the rolled-up chart Logan's way.

"What is it?" Logan asks in surprise, unrolling it.

"A-all the ways I like you," Virgil stammers. "I- I color-coded it w-with what it corresponds to, like ap-appearance or personality or function, I'm sorry, it's stupid, I just-"

"It's not stupid at all," Logan interrupts. "I love it. You- You must have spent a lot of time on it."

"Yeah, well," Virgil mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. His face feels like it's on fire. "I just- I wanted to _show_ you what- what you mean to me."

"Virgil," Logan captures his attention, leaning in and similarly capturing his lips with his own. Weak with relief, Virgil melts into the kiss, Logan having to use his free arm to wrap around Virgil's back so he doesn't collapse.

"I love you," Virgil whispers against Logan's mouth. He can feel his boyfriend smile.

"I love you, too," Logan murmurs. "Now come inside my room properly, so we stop giving the other voyeurs a show."

Virgil hears a flurry of movement behind him and has to laugh at Roman's offended huff.

"After you," Virgil says dryly.


End file.
